Bukan Cinderella
by sacchiko
Summary: Tahu Cinderella—seorang anak yag disiksa habis-habisan oleh ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya? Jika tidak, jangan pernah bertanya kepada Haruno Sakura. Karena Haruno Sakura adalah sang ibu tiri. Bukan ibu tiri yang menyiksa, tetapi ibu tiri yang tersiksa...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto **

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukan Cinderella **

**© sachavega-2529**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang Cin**__**derella—dimana seorang anak disiksa habis-habisan oleh ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya? Jika tidak, pernahkah terbesit di pikiranmu untuk bertanya kepada Haruno Sakura tentangnya? Urungkan niatmu. Karena Haruno Sakura adalah sang ibu tiri, bukan Cinderella. Bukan ibu tiri yang menyiksa, tetapi ibu tiri yang tersiksa...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

ZRASSHH...

Gerakan roda-roda yang berputar pada sedan hitam itu mampu membikin genangan air hujan meloncat kesana-kemari. Membuat genangan tersebut mengutuk si pengendara sedan. Namun kutukan itu urung dilayangkannya tatkala menangkap bayangan _emerald _dari balik kaca sang sedan. Indah, menawan, redup. _Redup._

Benar. Sang _emerald _redup. Baru saja kehilangan cahayanya. Tanya 'kenapa'? Tidak. Aku takkan menjawabnya. Hal itu sama saja menggoreskan luka kedua dengan belati yang sama pada pemilik _emerald _ini. Lupakan genangan air yang terpesona dengan _emerald _ini, kita ganti obyek perbincangan kita dengan _emerald _yang terkurung dalam kaca sedan ini.

Sepasang _emerald _tersebut masih kukuh mengamati titk-titik air yang singgah di balik kaca mobil mewah sampai kemudian sepasang kelopak menutup aksesnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut. Helaan nafas kecil seorang gadis menjadi gantinya. Ya, pemilik sepasang _emerald _ini adalah seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang menjuntai lurus sampai pinggang, dahi yang—ehm—agak lebar, sepasang iris _emerald_, hidung mancung, bibir tipis sewarna sakura, dan wajah tirus. Haruno Sakura—sakura di musim semi, itulah namanya.

Sakura membuka kembali kelopak matanya—kembali mengamati titik-titik air hujan yang masih menempel di balik kaca mobil tersebut. Satu tangannya bergerak menopang dagunya. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, mengingat momen-momen sebelum ia duduk di atas jok mewah nan nyaman ini.

'_Sakura...'_

'_Ya?'_

'_Kau tahu kan, kami ini orang tua angkatmu?'_

'_Tentu, Ibu'_

'_Kami yang membesarkanmu...'_

'_Ya, tentu saja...'_

'_Kami yang mendidikmu...'_

'_Iya...'_

'_Kami yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini...'_

'_Hm...'_

'_Bolehkah kami minta satu hal?'_

'_Tentu, Ibu'_

'_Menikahlah dengan Orochimaru-sama...'_

CTARR!

Sakura tersentak. Seketika itu ia membuka kelopak matanya. Petir. Di saat seperti ini. Begitu... menyindirnya. Ia memijat kepalanya perlahan. _Emerald_-nya kembali mencuri pandang untuk mengamati titik-titik air hujan yang masih setia menempel di sana.

"Nyonya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kabuto," Sakura melirik Kabuto—sang supir, lalu kembali mengamati titik-titik air itu.

'_Apa?'_

'_Menikahlah dengan Orochimaru-sama...'_

'_Tapi aku masih enam belas tahun, Bu!'_

'_Kumohon, Sakura... Demi melunasi hutang ayahmu!'_

'_Aku tak bisa, Bu! Aku masih punya cita-cita! Aku masih ingin bebas!'_

_PLAKK_

'_Anak tak tahu diuntung!'_

'_Ayah, jangan pukul Sakura!'_

'_Biarkan saja, Bu! Anak ini pantas diberi pelajaran!'_

'_Heh, anak tak tahu diuntung! Apa ini balasan setelah kami merawatmu?'_

'_Jawab!'_

'_Ayah!'_

'_Hiks...'_

'_Jangan hanya menangis, bodoh! Kau mau aku dipenjara, hah?'_

'_Ayah, hentikan!'_

'_Aku tak mau tahu, sekarang ikut aku!'_

'_Ayah, ampun! Aku masih ingin sekolah, Ayah!'_

'_Ikut aku!'_

'_Ayah, lepas!'_

'_Kau harus menurut!'_

'_Lepaskan Sakura, Ayah!'_

'_Ayah!'_

Sakura memejamkan matanya—entah sedari kapan. Ia menunduk ke arah kaca mobil. Helai-helai rambutnya berjatuhan ke depan. Keningnya berkerut. Tangan kanannya menopang dahinya. Tangan kirinya mengepal erat. Entah secara sadar atau tidak, setetes bulir bening jatuh dari celah-celah katupan kelopaknya. Deras. Tetesan itu semakin deras begitu ia mengingat kembali momen-momen menyakitkan itu. Citanya, hidupnya, bahagianya kandas sudah. Karena sebuah perkawinan, sebuah paksaan, sebuah dilema, kandas sudah...

Tangan kirinya tak lagi mengepal, melainkan ikut ambil bagian dengan menutup mulutnya agar isaknya tak terdengar sepasang kuping Kabuto. Yah, meskipun di luar hujan masih turun dengan deras tetap tak menjamin untuk lolos dari pendengarannya, bukan?

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Tuhan begitu tega?_

_Orang tuaku mati!_

_Orang tua angkatku menikahkanku paksa!_

_Cita-cita hanya angan kosong!_

_Hidup hanya penjara!_

_Kebebasan hanya mimpi!_

_Mengapa tak sekalian Ia membuangku ke laut?_

_Tenggelam di dasar!_

_Atau sekalian dikoyak hiu!_

Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan kini. Mengumpat. Mengumpat Tuhan. Mengumpat Tuhan atas segala takdir yang digoreskannya. Andai saja ia boleh memutar waktu di mana ia masih berupa janin. Ia akan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk tak dilahirkan. Ia akan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk langsung dikirim ke surga. Tapi itu tak adil, bukan?

Sakura tersenyum miris memikirkannya. Sungguh bodoh khayalannya barusan. Benar-benar bodoh.

Ia menghapus garis-garis air matanya. Ia menghirup nafas sejenak, "Berapa lama lagi, Kabuto?" tanyanya.

"Sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, Nyonya. Anda baik-baik saja?" pria berkacamata tersebut melirik Sakura melalui cermin di atasnya. Dua detik kemudian ia melihat cermin diri Sakura yang mengangguk kecil sembari tetap memperhatikan titik-titik air di kaca mobil. Menit-menit berikutnya hanya hening yang menemani perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Sedan hitam yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti tepat sebelum menabrak bagian belakang sedan hitam lain di depannya. Kedua mobil tersebut kini berada di pelataran sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Sakura melihat sebuah siluet turun dari sedan hitam di depan sedan yang ditumpanginya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nyonya."

"Oh," Sakura melangkah turun melalui pintu yang dibukakan Kabuto untuknya.

"Sakura, kau-kah itu?" sebuah suara hinggap di gendang telinganya.

"Benar, Orochimaru-_sama_," Kabuto membungkukkan badannya—memberi hormat kepada sosok bernama Orochimaru tersebut.

"Orochimaru-_sama_," Sakura ikut menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat pada pria tersebut.

"Tak usah seformal itu, Sakura. Bagaimana pun aku ini suamimu," Orochimaru menampilkan sedikit senyumnya kepada Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sakura memohon agar Orochimaru tak mengucapkan salah satu kata menyakitkan itu untuknya.

"_Gomen,_" Sakura menunduk.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk," Orochimaru meraih pundak Sakura dan membawa gadis _pink _itu masuk ke dalam rumah mewah di depannya.

Belum sempat Orochimaru membuka pintu besar dihadapannya, sepasang pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis berambut merah menyala sepunggung yang dikuncir kuda dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hdung mancungnya. Seragam sekolah menengah atas masih melekat di tubuhnya.

"AYAH!" ia melompat ke arah Orochimaru, memeluk pria itu.

"Hei, hei, Karin. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Orochimaru mengacak lembut rambut gadis bernama Karin di depannya.

"Baik, Ayah. Ano, Ayah... siapa dia?" Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil mengamati sosok Sakura di belakang ayahnya yang terkesan gugup dan kikuk. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada. Pandangannya menyorotkan makna tak suka.

"Ah, ya... Sakura, kenalkan ini Karin. Dia putri semata wayangku. Dan dia seumuran denganmu," terang Orochimaru. Sakura terkejut. Yang benar saja dia seumuran dengan gadis ini. Seumuran dengan anak tirinya. _Oh, God!_

"Dan Karin... ini Sakura. Dia... ibu tirimu," Orochimaru mendengus kecil setelah mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"APA?" teriakan Karin sukses menyadarkan Sakura bahwa mentalnya akan ditantang habis-habisan mulai hari ini.

* * *

**Yuhuu~**

**Sacha di sini membawa fic Naruto kedua~**

**Ada yang gak suka Saku dikawinin Oro? Tenang aja, pair aslinya bukan itu kok, hehe**

**Akhir kata, review bisa menambah pahala dan flame bisa membuat masuk neraka lho~**

***PLAKK***

**sacha-vega2529**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukan Cinderella **

**© sacha sacchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang Cinderella—dimana seorang anak disiksa habis-habisan oleh ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya? Jika tidak, pernahkah terbesit di pikiranmu untuk bertanya kepada Haruno Sakura tentangnya? Urungkan niatmu. Karena Haruno Sakura adalah sang ibu tiri, bukan Cinderella. Bukan ibu tiri yang menyiksa, tetapi ibu tiri yang tersiksa...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Keheningan masih menyelimuti ruang keluarga rumah mewah tersebut. Tiga orang yang duduk di atas sofa empuk nan mewah di dalamnya masih tak mau berbicara satu sama lain. Si rambut _pink _masih tertunduk dengan gugup. Si rambut merah duduk dengan sikap arogan dengan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan pada si rambut _pink_ dan si rambut hitam. Sedangkan si rambut hitam hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Si rambut merah yang tak tahan dengan keheningan ini pun memulai pembicaraan—atau mungkin perdebatan, "Aku tak percaya kalau—" ia menjeda kalimatnya, "—Ayah menikahi gadis ini—" ia menjeda lagi, "—yang notabene seumuran denganku—" lagi-lagi jeda, "—sebagai pengganti ibu?" nada bicaranya meninggi.

"Apa Ayah sudah gila?" ia nyaris berteriak.

"Dengarkan Ayah, Karin," si rambut hitam—Orochimaru memutuskan ikut dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Ayah merasa kau membutuhkan sosok ibu pengganti—" belum lengkap kalimatnya, si rambut merah—Karin, buru-buru menyelanya.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi kenapa harus dia?" Karin berdiri dari posisinya sambil menunjuk si rambut _pink_—Sakura dengan emosi. "Umurnya saja sama denganku! Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi pengganti ibu?" Karin berteriak emosi.

"DIAM, KARIN!" bentakan Orochimaru sukses membuat putri semata wayangnya ini duduk kembali dengan raut wajah cemberut.

"Ayah juga punya alasan untuk menikahinya," nada bicaranya melembut.

"Apa coba?" Karin membuang pandangannya, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya.

"Orang tuanya terlilit hutang, apa salah kalau Ayah mencoba membantunya?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Tapi kan tidak harus menikah dengannya!" Karin memandang Sakura jijik.

"Apa salahnya? Dia lebih dewasa darimu, kau bisa mencontoh sifatnya," terang Orochimaru.

"Terserah. Tapi aku tak mau teman-temanku bilang kalau Ayahku pedofil," Karin beranjak dari sofa dan berlari menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya setelah melayangkan pandangan meremehkan ke arah Sakura.

"Karin, dengarkan dulu. Kita belum selesai bicara," Orochimaru memanggil putrinya tersebut.

"Aku tak mau dengar!" bentak Karin dari depan pintu kamarnya, lalu menutupnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'BLAM!' keras. Orochimaru memijat kepalanya perlahan, lalu mendengus pelan.

"Ma—maafkan saya, Orochimaru-_sama_. Karena saya-lah, anda dengan Karin-_sama _menjadi bersitegang seperti ini," Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dalam perbincangan ini.

"Tak apa, Sakura. Kau tak salah. Lagipula aku dan Karin memang sering rebut seperti ini, kok. Sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik, tapi semenjak ibunya meninggal dia jadi egois dan manja seperti sekarang. Maka dari itu aku ingin kau menjadi sosok pengganti ibu bagi Karin, Sakura. Itu adalah alasan utamaku menikahimu," terang Orochimaru.

"Baiklah, Orochimaru-_sama,_" Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, sebaiknya kutunjukkan kamarmu, bagaimana?" tanya Orochimaru hanya dijawab anggukan pelan nan canggung oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya mendengar ocehan berupa dering mengusik dari jam weker di sampingnya. Tangannya menggapai laci disampingnya, meraba-raba permukaannya, dan 'KLIK!' jam weker sialan itu berhenti mengoceh.

Sakura membuka selimutnya ogah-ogahan, ia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang lebar dan tinggi lalu membuka tirainya. Ditariknya selot pengunci atas dan bawah yang ada di bagian kiri sehingga jendela itu terbuka, didorongnya jendela itu hingga berputar 180 derajat ke arah kanan, seketika itu juga angin berhembus membelai rambut merah muda sepinggangnya. Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam menyambut hembusan angin.

_Tidak buruk_, pikirnya. Ya, ternyata hidup dalam rumah ini bersama Orochimaru bukanlah hal yang buruk karena Orochimaru adalah seseorang yang cukup baik mengingat ia bukanlah pria yang mengincar gadis-gadis muda sepertinya untuk dijadikan istri dengan tujuan nafsu. Lihat saja, Sakura disediakan kamar pribadi, bukannya sekamar dengannya. Kalau pun begitu, Sakura pasti tak bakal tidur dengan nyenyak seperti semalam.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura_-sama_!" di bawah sana terlihat Kabuto yang mengenakan pakaian olah raga berwarna abu-abu.

"_Ohayou_, Kabuto!" balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sarapan pagi pukul tujuh tepat, Nyonya," beritahu Kabuto.

"_Hai_," balas Sakura.

Sakura melangkah menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, takut-takut jatuh karena sepatu hak tingginya. Ya, Orochimaru sengaja menyiapkan seluruh keperluan Sakura mulai dari baju, celana, sepatu, alat komunikasi, semuanya lengkap. Lihat saja _dress_ _pink_ pucat selutut dengan aksen pita-pita di bagian bawahnya yang dikenakannya sekarang. Sebenarnya Sakura pun merasa tak enak hati menerimanya. Bagaimana tidak, ia menerima pernikahan ini dengan separuh hati tetapi Orochimaru telah memberikan segalanya baginya. Rasanya sangat tak adil, bukan? Sakura menghela nafas memikirkannya.

Sakura melihat ke arah meja makan, Orochimaru dan Karin sudah duduk manis di sana. Ia tersenyum singkat dan kaku—begitu mengingat sikap Karin kepadanya.

"_O—Ohayou gozaimasu_," Sakura menunduk memberi hormat.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura. Tak usah seformal itu. Duduklah di sebelah kananku,"ujar Orochimaru yang duduk di kursi utama. Karin memandang sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Jam segini baru bangun. Pemalas," sindirnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Karin," sergah Orochimaru.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura lirih. Dia masih canggung dengan situasi di rumah ini. Apalagi dengan sikap Karin yang arogan dan egois. Sakura seolah menjadi salju di musim semi—hanya memadamkan kesejukan yang tercipta dalam rumah tersebut.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Harusnya Karin yang minta maaf," Karin mengernyit tak suka mendengar ucapan Orochimaru.

"Apa?" Karin membanting sendok dan garpunya.

"Minta maaf, Karin," Orochimaru menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Tapi—"

"Minta maaf," Orochimaru menegaskan perintahnya. Sakura hanya menggigit bibir melihatnya. Tegang juga melihat Orochimaru yang sedang marah.

Karin mendengus kesal. "_Gomen_," katanya kemudian sambil mengatur letak kacamatanya.

"_Da—daijobu_," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum gugup. Karin melanjutkan sarapannya.

Orochimaru mengelap bibirnya dengan lap yang tersedia. Piringnya sudah bersih dari lauk-lauk lezat, sendok dan garpu telah tertata rapi. Ia telah selesai sarapan, begitu pula Karin dan Sakura.

"Ayah," ucap Karin.

"Hm?" respon Orochimaru.

"Setelah ini aku pergi ke mall, ya?" ia bertanya antusias.

"Hm."

"Ah~ arigatou, Ayah memang baik!" Karin memeluk Orochimaru. Diam-diam Sakura senang juga melihatnya.

"Ajak Sakura juga," senyum di wajah Karin sirna seketika. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Orochimaru.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Dia orang baru di sini, Karin. Dia belum mengenal banyak tempat di sini. Jadi Ayah minta kau menemaninya jalan-jalan untuk mengenalkan Konoha padanya, sekaligus membeli keperluan sekolahnya," Orochimaru memandang Sakura singkat.

"Se—sekolah?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa? Sekolah?" Karin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Iya, mulai besok Sakura akan sekolah di sekolahmu," Orochimaru menepuk pundak Karin.

"Tapi—tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Ayah ke kantor dulu," Orochimaru lalu mengecup kening Karin singkat. Sakura dengan sigap mengambilkan jas Orochimaru yang terletak di kursi makan utama. Ia memberikannya kepada Orochimaru—yang dibalas kecupan kening oleh Orochimaru. Mereka lalu menuju pintu sedangkan Karin masih mematung.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Orochimaru-_sama,_" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Aa. Sampai nanti malam," dan Orochimaru memasuki mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

"Ayah, tunggu!" Karin berlari menyusul Orochimaru, tapi sayang mobil sang ayah sudah meninggalkan pelataran rumah mewah tersebut.

"Sial!" ia mengumpat kesal.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, hah?" ia membentak Sakura.

"A—tidak," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Sudah, cepat ganti baju! Kita berangkat setengah jam lagi," perintah gadis berambut merah ini sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau tak dengar apa kata Ayah? Tentu saja ke mall, bodoh," Karin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memberikan ekspresi.

"Kau—mengajakku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau mau aku dicambuk Ayah karena tak mematuhinya?" Karin balas bertanya.

"Maaf. Biar aku bersiap sebentar," Sakura segera berlari menyusuri tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Gadis polos. Lihat saja apa yang akan kuperbuat nanti," Karin bersedekap sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, jadi naik taksi. Ini kan kulakukan biar kau hafal rute di Konoha. Jadi kalau nanti Kabuto tak bisa mengantar atau menjemputmu, kau bisa pulang dan berangkat sendiri," Karin tersenyum simpul. Agak aneh memang mengingat ia sering bersikap sinis pada Sakura. Sakura buru-buru menepis pikiran buruknya.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa kok," Sakura menampilkan senyum manisnya, berusaha akrab dengan Karin. Di luar dugaan, Karin membalasnya dengan tersenyum simpul. Cukup manis.

"Jadi, kita ke mana dulu?" tanya Karin.

"Terserah Karin saja," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Kita cari seragam buatmu dulu, Sakura—tidak apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu begitu?" Karin memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tak apa. Kita kan seumuran, Karin. Malah rasanya aneh kalau kau memanggilku 'Ibu', haha."

Karin ikut tertawa sambil tetap berjalan di tengah lalu lalang Konoha Big Mall.

"Ngg… Karin," sapa Sakura takut-takut.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Karin memandang Sakura.

"Itu… aku agak—ehm—heran atas sikapmu, maksudku—" ucapan Sakura dipotong Karin.

"Hahaha… aku tahu, Sakura. Maafkan sikapku kemarin, ya. Aku memang keterlaluan. Harusnya aku yakin pada pilihan Ayah karena Ayah tak pernah salah pilih. Jadi, biarkan aku bersikap baik padamu mulai sekarang, ya?" tawar Karin.

Sakura ternganga.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Karin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh—eh—tak apa. Tentu saja, Karin," Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo!" Karin menarik Sakura menelusuri seluk-beluk Konoha Big Mall.

Kanan-kiri. Atas-bawah. Timur-barat. Utara-selatan. Sana-sini. Wara-wiri. Siapa pun yang memperhatikan dua kepala dengan rambut mencolok tersebut pasti akan pusing sendiri. Sedari tadi itulah yang mereka lakukan—keluar masuk stand-stand di Konoha Big Mall dengan akrabnya sambil mengemban misi membawa minimal satu kantong baju dari setiap stand. Dasar maniak shopping! Oh maaf, sepertinya yang maniak hanya si rambut merah itu, sedangkan si rambut merah muda hanya mengikuti dan menuruti perintah si rambut merah untuk mencoba ini-itu serta membawakan beberapa barang belanjaannya.

"Sakura, bagus tidak?" tanya Karin sambil memutar tubuhnya yang dibalut _hot pants _marun dengan _tank top_ putih dengan motif daun _maple _berwarna merah yang berguguran. Rambut merah menyalanya dikuncir satu. Tak lupa dengan sarung tangan jaring-jaring berwarna merah di tangan kiri dan putih di tangan kanan serta sepatu _boots _putih dengan tali merah melintang di sana-sini. Seleranya memang aneh-aneh.

"Bagus. Kurasa cocok," respon Sakura.

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membayarnya. Jaga barang-barang, ya!" Karin berlari menuju _fitting room, _lalu keluar dan ngacir ke arah kasir.

Sakura memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ia berjalan medekati kaca yang agak jauh dari jangakauannya. Permatanya menembus ke arah jalanan. Orang-orang yang mengenakan kemeja lalu lalang di sana-sini, melambaikan tangan kepada orang berkemeja lainnya sambil berseru riang. Murid-murid sekolah bercanda ria, sepertinya mereka baru pulang sekolah. Ibu-ibu mendorong kereta dorong mereka sambil sesekali bercanda dengan ibu-ibu lainnya atau dengan bayi mereka. Beginikah kehidupan orang-orang Konoha? Selalu ramai? Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. _Begitu menyenangkannya hidup mereka_, pikirnya. _Asyiknya bisa hidup bebas, _pikirnya lagi. Dan pikiran barusan telah mengingatkannya terhadap insiden baru dalam hidupnya.

_A marriage._

Sakura mennyentuh kaca di depannya. Ia menempelkan kepalanya di permukaan kaca. Mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa kebahagiaan. Mencoba menghirup aroma kesenangan. Mencoba menyentuh kebebasan. Tapi… sia-sia. Hanya dinginnya kaca-lah yang ia rasakan. Hanya wangi pengharum ruangan di pojok-lah yang ia hirup. Hanya beningnya kaca-lah yang ia sentuh. Sakura menutup matanya, menahan butiran air yang berusaha menerobos kelopaknya.

Karin. Tiba-tiba ia teringat gadis arogan tersebut. Sial, berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk melamun? Ia berIari menghampiri kasir yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan langkah kakinya. Tak ada. Karin tak ada. Ia berlari ke tempat barang-barangnya diletakkan. Utuh. Tapi Karin tetap tak ada. Ditentengnya kantong-kantong baju tersebut, dihampirinya satu persatu _stand_ di Konoha Big Mall. Kanan-kiri. Atas-bawah. Timur-barat. Utara-selatan. Sana-sini. Wara-wiri. Diulangnya rute yang dibuatnya bersama Karin. Sia-sia. Karin tak ada.

Tak mau menyerah, dicarinya untuk kedua kali.

Lagi, ketiga kali.

Lagi, ke empat kali.

Sakura menghempaskan tubunya pada sebuah sofa di sebuah kafe. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh daftar menu di meja, namun batal tatkala ia ingat tak sepeser uang pun yang berada dalam kantong bajunya. Sakura menghela nafas frustasi. Karin hilang. Tak ada uang. Kehausan. Tak hafal rute Konoha. Tak bisa pulang.

_Emerald-_nya membulat. Buru-buru dirogohnya saku celananya. Tak ada _handphone_. Sial!

Ah, naik taksi dan menuruh Karin membayarnya saat sampai di rumah? Tidak, tidak, ia masih tahu diri.

Terpaksa ia melenggang meninggalkan kafe tersebut dan memutuskan jalan untuk sampai ke rumah.

SRET

Sesuatu menyenggol _sneakers_-nya. Sebuah dompet. Sakura buru-buru membukanya. Foto seorang wanita berambut merah yang cantik. Sangat cantik.

Dipandangnya sekelilingnya. Itu dia!

Sakura buru-buru berlari menghampiri wanita berambut merah sepunggung dengan dress hitam di depan lift. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas, terlihat dari titik-titik keringat di sekitar wajahnya.

"Emm… permisi," sapa Sakura.

"Ya?" wanita itu menoleh. _Gosh_! Bola mata violetnya indah!

"Apa ini milik anda, Nyonya?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan dompetnya.

"Ah, iya! Aku mencarinya ke mana-mana. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" tanyanya.

"Eh, tadi ada di dekat kakiku, Nyonya," jawab Sakura.

"Jangan sungkan. Panggil saja aku Kushina. Nami—Uzumaki Kushina, maksudku," ia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, Haruno Sakura," Sakura membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Sakura-_chan_ cantik, ya," ia tertawa kecil. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

"Kushina-_san _juga. Ano, Kusina-_san _tahu alamat Orochimaru-_sama?_" Sakura mencoba bertanya. Mengingat Orochimaru seorang pengusaha yang sukses, barangkali banyak yang mengenalnya.

"Orochimaru si pengusaha sukses itu? Ah, tentu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak. Belanjaan putri Orochimaru-_sama _tertinggal tadi," Sakura memilih untuk menyembunyikan identitas dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Ah, begitu. Ini alamatnya. Mau naik apa ke sana?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Entahlah. Saya lupa membawa uang, haha," Sakura tertawa kecil. Berbincang dengan wanita ini sungguh menyenangkan, seolah mereka adalah teman lama yang bertemu kembali.

"Wah, kalau begitu biar kusuruh orang untuk mengantarmu, ya," Kushina beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tidak perlu, Kushina-_san,_" sergah Sakura.

"Tak apa. Sekalian membalas budimu, oke? Sasu-_kun_, kemari!" sebelum Sakura sempat memprotes lagi, Kushina buru-buru memanggil seseorang.

"Ada apa, Bibi?" sebuah suara berat menghampiri mereka. Sesaat rasanya Sakura lupa untuk bernafas. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak panik. Sekarat. Rasanya ia sedang dibunuh saat itu juga. Apa yang dilihat _emerald_-nya ini adalah dewa? Sungguh rasanya sang _emerald_ ingin meloncat keluar saat itu juga!

.

.

.

**Yuhuu~**

**Sacha di sini nyoo~**

**Chapter 2 ini kayaknya puanjang banget ya dibandingin sama kemaren? ==a**

**Mau gimana lagi? Wong intinya chapter ini aja di bagian buntut kok ==a**

**Udah tau semua kan siapa Sasu-**_**kun **_**itu? Yaeya Sasuke laahh~**

**So, review selalu dinanti di hati! (?)**

**Wassalam (?)**

**Promote : Ada yang mau baca fic GgioSoi (Bleach) sacha yang 'Between Us' atau GrimmNel (Bleach) yang 'Kucingku dan Dombamu'? atau 'Missing You' (Naruto)?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter yang saya buat waktu saya kena cacar—jangan heran dengan curhatan di bawah!**_

_**PROMOTE: TIPU DAN GOMBAL © TEME BROKOLI**_

_**GOMEN FOR THE LATE!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Naruto **

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukan Cinderella **

**© sacchiko**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang Cinderella—dimana seorang anak disiksa habis-habisan oleh ibu dan kedua saudara tirinya? Jika tidak, pernahkah terbesit di pikiranmu untuk bertanya kepada Haruno Sakura tentangnya? Urungkan niatmu. Karena Haruno Sakura adalah sang ibu tiri, bukan Cinderella. Bukan ibu tiri yang menyiksa, tetapi ibu tiri yang tersiksa...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura melihat ke sisi jalan melalui kaca mobil yang tertutup. _Sudah malam, _pikirnya. Ia mendesah pelan membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Orochimaru nanti begitu tahu dirinya pulang larut malam, tanpa Karin, ditambah dengan seorang pemuda pula!

Sakura stress dadakan.

Sakura memandang wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Dagunya yang lancip serta rahangnya yang tegas, bibir tipisnya, pipi tirusnya, dan hidung mancungnya. Lalu matanya yang tajam bak mata elang serta irisnya yang mampu menjerat dan menenggelamkan sosok yang melihatnya dalam-dalam. Kalau boleh diibaratkan, bolehlah pria ini disebut sebagai Cassanova.

Cassanova pembunuh.

Jangan, jangan histeris dulu!

Bukan membunuh dengan cara seperti yang kau pikirkan, tapi membunuh karena pesonanya yang begitu kuat. Tahukah kamu betapa Sakura seolah dibunuh secara perlahan begitu melihat sosok sempurnanya? Tahukah kamu betapa kelopak matanya tak sanggup berkedip demi terus melihat wajah memukaunya? Tahukah kamu betapa gila pikirannya ia begitu pria ini muncul? Tahukah kamu betapa sesak dadanya, ketika oksigen seolah berhenti mengalir menuju paru-parunya saat melihat tatapan tajamnya? Tahukah kamu betapa sakit dadanya, saat detak jantungnya meningkat berlipat ganda begitu mendengar langkah kakinya? Dan tahukah kamu betapa gemetarannya ia begitu berada satu mobil dengan Sang Cassanova?

Tidak, bukan?

Herannya, meskipun ia tahu pemuda ini bisa membunuhnya kapan saja, Sakura tak mau jauh-jauh darinya.

"Yang mana rumahmu?" pemuda di samping Sakura bertanya, pandangan matanya masih menatap fokus pada jalanan.

Sakura masih tetap memperhatikannya. Tetap dengan kelopak mata yang enggan berkedip, pikiran yang meloncat kesana-kemari dengan gila, dada yang sesak, jantung yang berdetak amat kencang, serta rasa gemetaran yang dengan teganya tak mau berkurang sedikit pun.

"Aku bertanya, Nona."

Pikiran Sakura buyar, segera dijawabnya tanya tersebut, "Turunkan di depan gerbang rumah Orochimaru-_sama_ saja. Aku mau mengantar belanjaan Karin-_sama _yang tertinggal saja, kok." Ia tersenyum lembut.

"Hn," dan yang sejauh ini Sakura ketahui adalah: 'Hn' merupakan _trademark _dari Sang Cassanova pembunuh.

.

.

.

Karin asyik berguling di atas kasurnya, jemari lentiknya menyusuri tiap detail halaman sebuah tabloid _fashion _remaja. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang cukup _jazzy _melalui _earphone maroon _miliknya. Begitu seterusnya hingga sebuah suara lain yang sangat kontras dengan alunan lagu _jazzy _tersebut mengusik indra pendengarannya.

Karin menyibakkan tirai kamar dengan kasar, siapa yang berani-beraninya mengusik ketenangan tuan putri ini dengan deru mesin mobil?

Seketika itu juga sepasang _ruby _miliknya membulat. Sakura pulang—diantar oleh seorang pria bermobil!

Buru-buru ia menyambar obat tetes mata di meja rias dan menggunakannya—membikin efek menangis dengan air mata buatan. Dirasa cukup, ia menyambar kacamatanya dan menggunakannya asal, lalu mengacak sedikit anak rambutnya. Dan inilah dia, persis seperti orang yang kacau dan habis menangis.

Karin berlari menyusuri anak tangga dengan tergesa. _Ruby_-nya melihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri di ruang tamu. Ayahnya dan Sakura sedang berdiri berhadapan di depan daun pintu yang terbuka lebar, jelas sekali bahwa Orochimaru sendiri yang telah membukanya. Oh, dan sepertinya dia mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah diantar seorang lelaki yang tak dikenalnya.

Dilihat dari caranya berbicara dengan menaikkan _volume_ suaranya serta kepala _pink _Sakura yang terus-terusan menunduk, Karin dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ayahnya itu telah gusar segusar-gusarnya. Karin menyeringai tipis lalu melancarkan aksinya—memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Orochimaru bertanya dingin kepada gadis di depannya. Alisnya membentuk kerutan sebagai isyarat tak suka. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada. Ia gusar. Gusar.

Sakura menunduk. Berkali-kali gadis cantik itu menelan ludahnya, dengan susah payah pula. Butir-butir keringat dingin dengan asyiknya berseluncur dari pelipis dan dahinya. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar. Jemarinya dengan erat mecengkeram bagian bawah atasannya. Sakura gugup. Benar-benar gugup.

"Kenapa diam? Jelaskan, Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak. Bentakan Orochimaru barusan cukup membuatnya jantungan di tengah pergulatan antara batin dan otaknya yang tak dapat berpikir jernih akibat dilanda rasa gugup. Dan di tengah sentakan tiba-tiba itu, datang lagi hal lain yang membuatnya tersentak.

"Karin, kenapa kau memelukku?" Sakura bertanya—masih dengan gugup. Ia takut dinilai sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan oleh Orochimaru. Untungnya, pemikiran Sakura barusan tidak terjadi.

Orochimaru berdehem, "Dia mengkhawatirkanmu—tidakkah kau tahu? Kau pergi dengan pria lain sedangkan ia sibuk mencarimu? Istri dan ibu macam apa kau, Sakura?"

"Ke mana saja kau?" Karin—dengan air mata buayanya—bertanya seolah ia merupakan anak kecil yang polos dan butuh _lollipop_. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sakura. "—Dan apakah itu belanjaanku?" bodoh. Aktingnya sedikit kacau gara-gara pupilnya menangkap siluet kantong-kantong plastik di atas meja. Oh ya, aku tahu Karin menyadarinya, karena tiba-tiba saja ia membuat ekspresi ringisan kecil sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

Karin berjalan menghampiri kantong-kantong itu lalu memeriksa isinya. Ia membuat ekspresi sumringah, "Kau membawakannya? Oh, terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi hanya satu anggukan kecil saja yang ia berikan.

Karin mendudukkan diri di sofa, pandangannya mengikuti tangan kanan yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi salah satu kantong sementara tangan kirinya memegangi sisi lain kantong tersebut. "Jadi, kembali ke topik awal—ke mana saja kau?" Ia mencoba menatap iris _emerald _Sakura yang masih menunduk seraya meletakkan kantongnya. Orochimaru mengeluarkan desahan kecilnya lalu memasang raut serius.

"Aku me-mencarimu di toko terakhir kita bersama," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku mencarimu di mana-mana tapi kau tetap tidak ketemu!" Setelah Orochimaru yang menaikkan _volume _suaranya, kini ganti Karin yang melakukannya. Ia melakukannya sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya—sengaja, tapi seolah tak sengaja. Dan itu membuat Sakura serta Orochimaru sedikit terkejut. "Ups, maaf yag barusan."

"Su-sungguh. Setelah melihat-lihat melalui jendela, aku ke kasir—siapa tahu kau sedang membayar, lalu aku menuju tempat belanjaan kita, tetapi kau tetap tak ada," Sakura membuat tanda menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Kau pergi dengan lelaki yang mengantarmu tadi, kan?" Karin menuding Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia membuat nada frustasi di sela ucapannya untuk meyakinkan aktingnya.

Orochimaru mendudukkan diri di sofa. Punggungnya bersandar rileks. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia bertanya—menurutnya bertanya dengan nada suara meninggi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dan malah menambah ketakutan Sakura, "Siapa lelaki tadi?"

Sakura tertohok. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Terbata, ia menjawab, "Itu—saya tidak tahu namanya. _Sumimasen._"

Sakura memejamkan kelopak matanya begitu mendengar suara benda dibanting. Jantungnya berdetak berkali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dag dig dug tak karuan. Orochimaru pasti sangat marah, dan menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita murahan. Habislah sudah ia.

Keringat dingin mulai menjalari wajahnya. Sambil menelan ludah, Sakura kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan mencoba memberi keterangan, "Ke-kejadiannya bukan seperti itu. Sa-saya hanya diantar karena—"

"Masuk ke kamarmu. Dan jangan berani-beraninya keluar sebelum aku perintahkan."

Lemaslah kedua lutut Sakura.

Sedangkan Karin menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Sakura bosan. Berkali-kali ia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri. Lelah, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk. Yah, siapa yang tak bosan bila dikurung seharian di dalam kamarnya? Sakura mendengus, cemberut. Coba waktu itu ia menolak tawaran Kushina, pasti tak akan seperti ini jadinya. Huh.

Sakura kembali teringat saat ia diantar pulang oleh Cassanova itu—karena ia belum tahu namanya, jadi boleh kan ia memanggilnya seperti itu?

"_Kau yakin?"_

_Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, __"Ya, aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti. Bahkan mungkin aku akan diantar salah satu supir disini, haha. Memangnya kenapa?" Ia menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengambil gambar sang Cassanova untuk dikirim dan disimpan ke otaknya._

"_Aku tak mau diceramahi bibi cerewet itu kalau terjadi apa-apa."_

"_Oh. Oke, terima kasih tumpangannya. Sekarang aku harus masuk. Bye." Sakura melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan melangkah keluar dari mobil Sang Casssanova. _

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Orang itu?" Sakura menjambak rambut mencoloknya frustasi. Perlahan ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya.

Sakura menghadap ke kiri, tepat menghadap ke jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan taman belakang yang selalu Sakura sukai. Ia mengambil guling di balik punggungnya dan segera mendekapnya erat. _Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi, Sakura? Kau sudah punya suami, bodoh—yah, walaupun kau tidak mencintainya sama sekali, sih, _pikirnya. Lalu ia tertidur.

_._

_._

_._

Begitu merasakan ada cahaya yang mencoba menerobos ke dalam katupan kelopaknya, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap ringan sambil menggerang pelan. Sambil mengucek matanya berulang kali, ia pun bangun dari posisinya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura-_sama. _Maaf mengganggu. Nama saya Guren. Mulai hari ini saya akan membantu menyiapkan keperluan anda. Orochimaru-_sama _memerintahkan saya untuk membangunkan anda. Dua jam lagi anda harus siap menuju ke sekolah, jadi apabila anda tidak keberatan, anda bisa membersihkan diri sekarang lalu sarapan pagi di meja makan. Ah, anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya yang akan membersihkan kamar anda."

Sakura melongo. Lalu mengangguk berulang kali, seolah mengisyaratkan 'ooh-aku-mengerti-sekarang'.

.

.

.

Orochimaru meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, lalu mengambil lap dan mulai membersihkan daerah sekitar mulutnya. "Jadi, Sakura… kurasa kau bisa menjelaskan peristiwa dua hari lalu? Aku tak akan menyelanya, santai saja."

Sakura tersedak, buru-buru ia mengambil gelas berisi air putih di sampingnya.

Orochimaru tertawa pelan, "Kubilang santai saja."

"Umm… jadi waktu itu setelah aku melihat-lihat melalui jendela, aku ke kasir—siapa tahu Karin sedang membayar—tapi Karin tak ada di sana. Aku pun menuju tempat belanjaan kami, tetapi Karin tetap tak ada," Sakura meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, "Eh, tapi mungkin saat itu Karin sedang berada di _fitting room_, jadi aku tak menemukannya—bodohnya aku tak berpikir ke sana. Jadi sepertinya aku yang salah karena tak mengecek ke _fitting room _terlebih dahulu."

_Anak pintar, sesuai rencana, _batin Karin.

Sakura harap-harap cemas menunggu reaksi Orochimaru dan Karin.

Orochimaru menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja, "Dan akhirnya kau mengambil belanjaan kalian lalu pergi mencari Karin?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh berangkat sekarang. Semua kuanggap selesai."

Sakura tersenyum riang.

.

.

.

"Hanya perangkat sekolah yang tahu. Jangan katakan pada temanmu. Jangan. Katakan. Apapun. Tentang. Kita. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk patuh, membikin beberapa helai rambutnya terjatuh pelan.

"Oh, ya. Aku menunggumu di taman waktu pulang." Dan roda-roda pada mobil merah milik Karin kembali berputar, cepat dan semakin cepat. Meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri sendiri di gerbang.

.

.

.

Sakura bisa mendengarnya—derai tawa tiada henti, teriakan-teriakan yang mengiringi alunan musik _rock_ dari sepasang _speaker_, atau bahkan gombalan-gombalan kuno yang dilancarkan para siswa kepada pasangannya. _Oh, yang benar saja… _batinnya.

"Mari, Haruno-_san_—boleh aku panggil begitu?" Hatake Kakashi—pria dengan rambut keperakan yang melawan gravitasi serta iris yang berbeda warna yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai wali kelas Sakura—membuyarkan lamunan sejenak nyonya muda itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Pikirannya sedang tidak fokus antara senang dapat belajar kembali bersama teman-teman sebayanya, meraih sedikit kebebasan, dan… tidak percaya bahwa ia mendapat kelas yang cukup 'meriah' seperti ini.

Kakashi membuka pintu. Begitu terdengar bunyi derit pelan para murid segera berhamburan ke sana-sini, mengambil posisi paling nyaman untuk belajar. Beberapa menggerutu pelan atas kehadiran Kakashi yang entah mengapa lebih cepat lima belas menit dari empat puluh lima menit yang biasa dihabiskannya. Tapi apapun itu Kakashi tidak peduli. Dengan cermat, pria yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya itu mengambil alih suasana dengan kepiawaiannya berbicara—yang bahkan membikin Sakura terkesan. Sampai pada satu kalimat…

"Silahkan masuk, Haruno-_san!_"

Sakura melangkah masuk. Wajahnya menunduk mengamati lantai kayu yang dipijaknya sambil menghitung langkah yang diambil kaki-kaki kecilnya. Jantungnya berdegup agak cepat. Ya. Ia agak gugup dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kau tahu? Diperhatikan banyak orang itu tidak nyaman.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

Sakura mendongak, irisnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan seolah memamerkan pancarannya. Genggaman jemarinya pada tas jinjing yang dibawanya semakin erat. Lalu dengan tegas ia berkata, "_Watashi wa Haruno Sakura desu! Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu!_"

Sorak sorai memenuhi heningnya kelas. Sakura tertawa kecil, sepertinya ia akan betah di kelas ini.

Kakashi segera menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya sebagai simbol berakhirnya sorak sorai penyambutan tersebut. "Nah, kau bisa duduk di samping Namikaze Naruto—bocah pirang itu."

Setelah menggumamkan '_arigato' _pelan, Sakura berjalan menuju bangku lelaki pirang yang ditunjuk Kakashi. Di sepanjang kanan-kirinya teman-teman barunya sibuk memperkenalkan diri mereka dengan semangat, sangat antusias atas kedatangan Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menanggapi mereka dengan percakapan kecil.

"Namikaze-_san?_" tanyanya begitu mencapai bangku dengan lelaki pirang yang sedang sibuk mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Oh? Oh—eh—" lelaki itu menggaruk rambutnya dengan ekspresi gugup. Bukan gugup yang kemudian disambung dengan rona merah yang menjalar. Tapi gugup karena…

"Haruno Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura," Sakura terkikik kecil sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku sibuk sendiri tadi. Aku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto, Sakura-_chan!_" Naruto membalas uluran tangan Sakura dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Manis. Sangat manis.

Sakura mengamatinya. _Manis._

Ya. Dengan rambut pirang dan iris sebiru langit layaknya pria bule, serta kulit tan yang eksotis dan tinggi tegap, siapa yang tak setuju kalau Namikaze Naruto merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak anak adam yang mendapatkan predikat _manis_?

Bahkan Sakura betah berlama-lama mengamati sepasang langit biru di hadapannya.

.

.

.

_**To be Continued**_

_._

_._

_._

**Heloo heloo \(=3=)/**

**Oke, oke, karena saya lagi gatel-gatel gara-gara ****ulat bulu**** cacar (oh, SIAL, SIAL, SIAL! BLOODY HELL!) jadi saya gak mau banyak bacot: GIMANA CHAPTER INIIII~? NGGAK PUAS-KAH? PUAS-KAH? HAAHH? JAWAABB~!**

**Oke. Sori. Lebe. Maaf. Emosi. Cacar. (=3=)7**

**Tapi—RAWR! NGGAK TAHAN SAYAAHH~! TT3TT**

**Yasudahlah, saya minta review, fave #cacar dipites #RAWR, saran, kritik, dan tetek bengeknya. Ah, plus do'a sama tips biar cepet sembuh yaa~ TT3TT**

**Lumayan loh, bisa dapet pahala kalo doain saya~ #PLAK**

**OHIYA! Yang gak login dari chap 1 belom aku bales review-nya,**_** wait for a few minute~**_

_**.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

**Putri Luna : **wai! sacha, sacchi, chacha, disini! **#pickone #PLAK**

oh, sori, darl **#SKSD #PLAK** aku nggak janji kalo update kilat-kilat petir gitu **(=3=)7**

tapi yang jelas pasti ane apdet daahh~ caiyya~ caiyya~ **#abaikan #gilakarenacacar**

ntar, ntar... yang gantengan itu muncul di akhir, biar kayak pahlawan getoohh **#alay**

jadi, mo liat yang ganteng? Mau? Mau? Tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya! BUAHAHAHAHA! **(maklumi saja kegilaan ini, saya lagi stress nggaruk terus =.=)**

**botol kosong : **caiyya~ caiyya~ udah apdet yihaa~! **(maklumi saja semua kegilaan ini, saya lagi stress nggaruk terus =.=)**

Penasaran boleh, tapi jangan sampe mati yaa~ **(=o=)/ **kan ada tuh mati penasaran

OHOHO~ makaciuw pujiannyaa~ love ya deh! Mmuach~! **:***** **(saya bilang, abaikan kegilaan ini, oke? =.=)**

**.id: **eh, mo nanya—sebelum gila saya kambuh lagi—itu e-mail kamu yah? 

Fb bukan? Add yah? Okehh~! **(warning: abaikan ke-alay-an saya, lagi stress cacar, oke?)**

Tuh kan bener! Oro itu **GANTENG** meskipun udah bangkee! **GANTENG GelANdangan TENGik **kan? Iya, bener banget!

Nggak ding, oro ganteng beneran kok, suer! **==V **kata bu guru cowok itu semuanya ganteng. Eits, emang oro cowok yah? **#PLAK**

Ahem, sasuke emang nyempil tampil _main cast, _tapi aku nggak janji ntar dia sama saku. Kayaknya dia bakal sama oro deh **==7 **ah, becanda kok, becanda! Jangan napsu timpuk dong, HAHAHA **=v= #nista**

Eh, review lagi atau kamu mati! **#abaikanabaikanabaikan**

**Mokochange : **Ihh~ namamu unyuu deh~ **:*** (warning: abaikan ke-alay-an saya, lagi stress cacar, oke?)**

Quote-nya keren asli **bT~Td **aku contek yah? Kenapa nggak buang aja aku ke pasar loak~ caiyya~ caiyya~

caiyya~ caiyya~ ini udah apdet yihaa~!

**Kak Rico : **YO! WASSAP BRO! **#PLAK**

Tengkiuw so macch kakakkuww sayangkuww pujiannyah~! **(warning: abaikan ke-alay-an saya, lagi stress cacar, oke?)**

Kakak, ini gak gantung! Ini masih TBC! RAWR!

Jangan lupa review lagi! Awas kalo nggak! **#abaikanabaikanabaikan**

** : **tenang sajah~! Naruto juga dateng kan? **#wink #wink**

jangan lupa review lagii~ **#abaikan**

**Hell fang : **berdoalah sungguh-sungguh nak, agar harapan sasusaku mu terkabul **#alim**

Author suka anak yang taat beribadah **(padahal sendirinya payah)**

dan anggap review sebagai doa! Sering-sering review = sering-sering doa, BUAHAHAHAHAH **#abaikan, lagi gila**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Ai : **nak, tabahkan hatimu. Berdoalah sungguh-sungguh agar sasusaku mu didengar author, agar hati nistanya luluh, agar pikiran joroknya mau menerima usulmu~ **(warning: abaikan kegilaan saya, lagi stress cacar, oke?)**

Nah itu! Saya juga nggak tahu oro ada feel apa sama saku **(=3=)7 **eits, JANGAN TIMPUK SAYAAAHH!

caiyya~ caiyya~ ini udah apdet yihaa~!

**Lelouch Vi Britannia alias Riku Dias : **ampun kakaakk~! Jangan getok cha gara2 majangin nama kakak~!

Yelah, gope mah kurang~ cepek kek (?)

NAH! Ending nya emang bingung mo diapain **(=3=)7 **jadi aku tulis apa adanya dan ada apanya **(?)**

Tapih, tengkiuw so macch udah ripiuuww~

Revie wlagi ato bakal saya terror tiap hari pake sms! **#abaikanbaikanabaikan**

**Vvv : **IHIHIHIHI~ **#tawamakkuntil** saya juga suka rebutan HIHIHIHI~

Ayo kita jagoin pemenangnya~ HIHIHIHIHI

**Botol**** kosong : **sori sori sori nega nega nega** #PLAK** ups, jadi ngelantur ke lagu **sorry sorry =='** aku nggak janji kalo update kilat-kilat petir gitu, tapi yg penting aku udah apdet~ caiyya~ caiyya~

Makaciuw pujianyongs :*** **(warning: abaikan ke-alay-an saya, lagi stress cacar, oke?)**

Jangan lupa review lagi! RAWR! **#abaikan**

**.**

**Ah, alaupun sakit saya tetep ngebacot yah (=3=)7**

**Maklum, bawaan emak~**

**By the way anyway busway adanya di Jakarta (?) review, saran, kritik, fave #PLAK, pujian #PLAK, tetap kunanti di lubuk hati yang terdalam :**** #PLAKBAGHBIGHBUGH**

**Babay! \\(^3^)/**


End file.
